Desires
by HoldenBlood
Summary: Valkubus. Basically, Tamsin gets hurt saving Bo, fluffiness ensues. My first time writing Lost Girl so be nice! Finished [10/03/2014]
1. Chapter 1

**Present Time.**

_Bo turned to Tamsin and smiled, she was finally happy for once and it was a good feeling, a feeling Bo thought would never return._

_"Not bad Succubus"_

_Tamsin whispered and sat up on one elbow tracing a single finger down Bo's perfect, naked body in all of its glory. Bo chuckled back in response, leaning forward and captured Tamsin's lips for another kiss, Bo wanted and needed to have more, this was more than feeding and regaining energy this was passion and something Bo wanted to do, not something she had to do._

_"Well, I've never had any complaints before"_

_Bo teased back with a smirk._

_"That's because the human's you've been with tend to end up dead"_

_Tamsin teased, moving her hand from Bo's body to her face, stroking her cheek. Love and passion could be seen in Tamsin's eyes, which was something the Valkyrie wasn't used to, love never happened for Tamsin, there were plenty of people over the years but never one Tamsin truly, madly deeply loved until now…_

_"Hey! That's a low blow"_

_Bo chuckled back and the two shared another kiss, soft lips matching each other as their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance against each other, Bo moaned into the kiss and gently pulled back._

_"You know you didn't have to do this…we didn't have to do this…just because I saved your ass"_

_Tamsin chuckled and laid back into the bed, sinking into the mattress, her head sinking gracefully back into the pillow, her eyes stayed focused on Bo, Tamsin hoped deep inside that their night of passion wasn't just Bo thanking Tamsin but maybe something more._

_"I know, I wanted to do this Tamsin as I said before, I was wrong about you…you are one of the good ones"_

_Suddenly Bo was on top of Tamsin, taking Tamsin's arms and pinning them down either side of the woman's head, a devilish smirk appeared across Bo's lips as she leaned down and captured Tamsin's soft, luscious lips again._

_"Ready for round two?"_

_Bo mumbled against Tamsin's lips._

**4 Hours Ago.**

_"KENZI? DYSON?..."_

_Bo walked through the forest, stepping on branches and twigs, her eyes scanning the trees, the bushes, everywhere just looking for either Kenzi or Dyson or anyone for that matter. She stopped and frowned, something didn't feel right, there was a deadly silence that filled the forest, no birds were chirping, nothing._

_"OKAY STOP PLAYING WITH ME HERE"_

_Suddenly there was a sound that broke the deadly silence, the breaking of a twig on the ground which made Bo jump, she reached down for her knife from her boot and spun around quickly to be greeted by three Dullahan standing there, their heads on the ground beside them ready to grab and kill._

_"Not you again, I thought I got rid of you the last time…"_

_The three Dullahan stepped forward, two stepped forward further in an attempt to grab Bo, she launched herself forward and plunged her knife into one of the Dullahan's chest but that didn't do anything, the Dullahan shook it off just like it was a fly that landed on him. Bo quickly released the knife and went to go again but the other Dullahan had come behind Bo and grabbed the woman from behind forcing Bo to drop the knife, her only way of freedom._

_"Stop…let me…let me GO! It takes three of you headless men to bring down me huh? That must be a hit to your ego"_

_While one Dullahan held Bo in place the other two prepared for the kill, all three of their heads had a vicious smirk on their faces. Bo looked up to the headless Dullahan that was in-front of her and tried to wriggle out of the Dullahan's grip but it was no use._

_"LET ME GOOOO!"_

_Out of the corner of Bo's eye, she could see this pair of white wings, Bo shook her head and looked closer, behind the two Dullahan, out of the bushes emerged Tamsin and the woman didn't waste any time either, taking a sword and slicing its straight through one of the Dullahan's and didn't waste any time before doing the other. Tamsin then knelt down and looked at the three head's, Tamsin's face turned and soon the head's began to scream and the two Dullahan bodies fell to the ground but that still left one, Bo quickly took the chance and elbowed the Dullahan in the stomach which made him loose grip but grabbed Bo and chucked her against the tree, Tamsin quickly spun around and launched towards the Dullahan with the sword but the Dullahan was quicker and grabbed Tamsin, starting to choke her, with all of her strength and mite Tamsin slid the sword straight through the middle of the final Dullahan, sending his body plummeting to the ground, losing his grip on Tamsin._

_"TAMSIN! Are you okay?"_

_Bo struggled to her feet and ran over to Tamsin who had fallen to the ground, her wings had vanished and she was holding her throat while getting her breath back._

_"I…I'm fine Bo, just leave me I'm fine…"_

**2 Hours Ago.**

_"You didn't have to do this Bo…"_

_Tamsin said shutting the door of Bo's apartment behind her and leaning against it, rubbing her throat from where the Dullahan had her._

_"You saved me out there Tamsin, it's the least I could do"_

_Bo walked over to Tamsin and took both of her hands in hers, intertwining their fingers, her glance watched their fingers intertwine before looking back into Tamsin's eyes and before Tamsin could react, she reached forward and captured Tamin's lips in a soft but deep kiss._

_"Woah…woah, what are you doing?"_

_Tamsin pulled away from Bo looking the Succubus deep in the eyes…_


	2. Chapter 2

_"I don't know yet but it feels right" _

_Bo whispered capturing Tamsin's soft lips once again, this time Tamsin responded in kind and kissed Bo back, soon their tongues were invading each others mouths as they both deepened the kiss, Tamsin took charge and moved Bo back towards the bed and pushed her down on top of it, for once Bo was taking a back seat and not minding the change at all. _

_"You wanna' do this, then we do this my way Succubus"_

**4 Hours Ago…**

_"No, you're not okay! You were almost just strangled to death Tamsin, let me help you" _

_Bo knelt down and helped the wounded Tamsin to her feet and brushed the woman down to get the bark and wet grass off her clothes which Tamsin only saw as fussing. _

_"Bo…Bo…BO seriously I'm fine" _

_Tamsin replied to Bo's fussing. Bo was grateful for Tamsin's interference, she couldn't take on three Dullahan on her own that was for sure. _

_"I just want to make sure you are okay, you didn't have to do that for me…save my ass and all, why did you?" _

_Tamsin looked at Bo and paused for a minute, does she confess her feelings or not? Was this really the time and place? It wasn't and Tamsin wasn't sure how Bo would react, it quite possibly could have all been one sided and Tamsin didn't feel like getting a rejection today anyway. _

_"You're no good to me dead" _

_Tamsin replied bluntly before stepping past Bo and walking back to the main entrance of the forest leaving standing there. Bo quickly ran after Tamsin, the woman did have questions as to the where a bout's of Kenzi and Dyson anyway. _

_"Where's Kenzi and Dyson, the whole reason I was in this damn mess to begin with is that I got a call from Dyson to meet here" _

_Bo quizzed. _

_"Kenzi and Dyson are fine, someone is after you succubus, you've sure as hell pissed someone off in the Fae world" _

_Tamsin said stopping in her tracks turning to face Bo, she couldn't live with herself if something happened to Bo; she had to do what she could, even if it meant almost getting herself killed. She didn't know much only that someone was after Bo and she would be dammed if she was going to let Bo go that easily, to be killed by some savage Dullahan, it was a no brainer to step in. _

_"Who?" _

_Bo questioned, folding her arms across her chest, her eyes focused on Tamsin and it was that gaze that Bo was giving that made Tamsin week at the knees and just how the moonlight hit Bo's face made her beauty truly shine and with this moment Tamsin knew she had done the right thing to step in. _

_"I don't know but I've got your back, you're useful to me alive, you're not useful to me dead" _

_"Always the charmer Tamsin" _

_Bo chipped in with a smirk, she really did think she was a goner back there with the three Dullahan and if it wasn't for Tamsin, God knows what might have happened. At first Bo was hesitant of Tamsin and for good reason, being dark Fae and all but now the woman saw Tamsin in a new light, she really was one of the good ones._

**2 Hours Ago.**

_"I do want to do this Tamsin that I'm sure of"_

_ Tamsin smirked and got on top of Bo, pinning her arms down either side of her head and leaned down capturing those soft, luscious lips again as she rubbed herself against Bo, even though they had clothes on it was still creating a sensation further south. _

_"I always figured you'd be one for on top" _

_Bo moaned through the kiss, Tamsin pulled back for a moment and put two fingers on Bo's lips to silence her, all their talking had been done it was now time for action, something Tamsin had wanted for a very long time. _

_"You're all mine…" _

_Tamsin moaned, making short work of Bo's blouse, pulling it off over her head, Bo sat up to make it easier, Tamsin then reached around and unhooked her bra, chucking it to the ground and letting those perfect, rounded, luscious breasts be exposed. She took a moment to take in the beauty that was before her before she captured Bo's lips again in a needy kiss, her hand moving down Bo's pants and down her underwear rubbing her core slowly wanting to get a reaction, to see the pleasure come across on Bo's face, for a long time Tamsin had dreamed about this very moment._


	3. Final

_"I am…I'm all yours Tamsin"_

_Tamsin let Bo's arms go, Bo reached up and placed one hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly, looking up into Tamsin's eyes, that feeling of passion and lust came over Bo as the heat between her legs increased and increased._

_"I've wanted this for so long"_

_Tamsin moaned, she pulled down Bo's pants and pulled them off chucking them to the floor and soon Bo's underwear joined them, once again Tamsin paused for a moment and took in the beauty that was before her, Bo's body was naked as the day she was born and was on full display for Tamsin, Bo's earlier admission of being Tamsin's only added to the lust and want that Tamsin had._

_Tamsin leaned down and took Bo's nipple into her mouth, sucking on it, grazing it with her teeth, looking up into Bo's eyes, a devilish smirk appeared across Tamsin's face as her hand continued to tease Bo between the legs, Bo let out a heavy moan as it broke the silence in the room and only added to the lust Tamsin had, there was no way Tamsin was stopping now, she had to have Bo, this moment needed to happen._

_"Stop teasing me"_

_Bo moaned, Tamsin let her nipple go and squeezed Bo's other breast with her free hand._

_"You love it succubus"_

**4 Hours Ago.**

_"Well, I'll be seeing you around succubus"_

_Tamsin said with a smile and stepped away from Bo, Bo reached out and quickly put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder to stop her, Tamsin stopped in her tracks and turned around with a confused look on her face._

_"Come back with me, you deserve a drink…or something after saving my ass"_

_Bo said with a chuckle. Tamsin thought for a moment and nodded, she didn't really have any place that she needed to be and it might be nice to spend some time with Bo, some time that didn't result in a fight breaking out._

_"Lead the way"_

**2 Hours Ago.**

_"You know me well Tamsin"_

_Bo moaned in response, Tamsin kissed down Bo's body and placed a kiss on her belly button as her head moved between Bo's legs, Tamsin licked her lips and slid her tongue around Bo's clit and sucked on it long and hard as she slid one finger inside of Bo, Bo moaned loudly in response and bucked her hips toward Tamsin._

_"Tamsin…God…what are you doing to me?"_

_"Only what you want done"_

_Tamsin replied back in-between sucking on Bo's clit, she licked her lips and decided another finger would be best, she carefully slid another finger in Bo and pumped them in and out moaning at how tight Bo was around her fingers, it was just like Tamsin had always imagined._

_"I…I…I'm gonna'…"_

_Bo moaned out loudly, she didn't need to say anything more, Tamsin was ready. Bo let go, arching her back and falling back into the bed, Tamsin's mouth was right between her leg as she could feel her body tightening around her fingers, licking the sweet juices up that leaked out of Bo. Tamsin took her fingers out of Bo and kissed back up Bo's body, instantly Bo took the fingers and sucked on them which only turned Tamsin on more._

_"You're wearing too many clothes"_

_Bo said with a smirk pushing Tamsin's jacket off her shoulders and soon pulled her top off over her head and chucked both items to the ground, Bo worked on Tamsin's belt and bit on her neck at the same time, she unbuckled Tamsin's belt and pushed that and her pants down to the ground which Tamsin wriggled out off and kicked them to the floor._

_"You know when you said you wanted me to come back with you; I didn't think you meant this"_

_Tamsin said in-between moans, feeling Bo's bites on her neck, to which Bo just smirked._

_"I see the way you look at me Tamsin and plus you don't seem to be complaining"_

_Bo chipped in, Tamsin smirked and rolled off Bo, lying beside Bo, not bothering to pull the covers up over them as Tamsin knew that this was just the beginning of be beautiful night._

_"Well, I guess now I should get going, my work here is done"_

_Tamsin teased._

_"I'm sure there are many things I could say to you to get you to stay"_

_Bo turned to face Tamsin with a smirk and ran her hand down her glorious, beautiful and downright irresistible naked body._

_"Oh yeah? Like what?"_

_"Well for one Tamsin, I couldn't spend another minute living my life without you in it"_


End file.
